Verde Escarlata
by Haikey
Summary: Es un imbécil, Ginny y además es Slytherin. Y tú una traidora, ¿cómo puedes pensar que va a fijarse en ti? GWBZ
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, yo sólo los cojo prestados... por ahora xD**_

_xxxx_

Blaise recorrió los pasillos rápidamene, sin fijarse en nadie. Llegaba tarde a Transformaciones y lo único que le faltaba era otro castigo antes de las Navidades. Sonrió al observar como dos niños de primero se apartaban rápidamente antes de ser arrollados por él y le miraban con furia hasta que desapareció por la esquina.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando éstas decidieron cambiar de rumbo y colocarse en el segundo piso. Bufó, cansado. Se dio la vuelta para toparse con una melena pelirroja que le miraba con desaprobación.

Ve con más cuidado, Zabini – protestó, recogiendo su libro de Encantamientos, al que casi ni se le podían distinguir las letras de la portada.

No me hables con ese tono, Weasley. Primero deberías comprarte un libro en condiciones, al menos – dijo, mirando con diversión el libro que sostenía la chica, gastado por el uso que le había dado alguno de sus hermanos mayores.

Y tú deberías comprarte un cerebro nuevo antes de dirigirme la palabra – se defendió Ginny, sus uñas arañaban la portada del viejo libro con furia.

Muy ingeniosa la frase, Weasley. Pero te repites – sonrió Blaise, quitando unas arrugas que se habían formado en la manga de su túnica mientras miraba a la pelirroja con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir, teniendo en cuenta que la Gryffindor le parecía mucho más guapa con sus mejillas rojizas por la furia. _Es una traidora. _Se recordó a sí mismo, apartando la mirada de ella.

Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que insultarte, Zabini. Y, si me disculpas, yo voy a hacer algo útil – Ginny le apartó con una mano, dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia su próxima clase, cuando el Slytherin tiró de su brazo con fuerza.

No me toques – murmuró, apretando los dientes.

¿Cómo que no te toque¡No te he tocado, Zabini, eres tú el que me está agarrando el brazo! – dijo la pelirroja, cogiendo la mano del chico e intentando quitarla de su brazo – Y, por cierto, me estás cortando la circulación.

Blaise la soltó rápidamente, haciendo ademán de limpiarse la mano en su túnica despúes y la miró sonriendo.

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque va a ser la única vez que te toque, Weasley – murmuró.

Qué... – Ginny se volvió rápidamente para pegarle un puñetazo, con el que sólo consiguió hacerse daño en los nudillos.

¿Para eso tienes una varita? – rió Blaise, apuntándola directamente con la suya.

Piérdete, Zabini – dijo la pelirroja, mirándole con toda la rabia que era capaz de reunir. Su cara tenía prácticamente el mismo color de su pelo y sus puños estaban apretados. _Tiene unos ojos preciosos... _para, Ginny. No sigas por ahí, no.

Tienes suerte, llego tarde a Transformaciones, Weasley – dijo Blaise, bajando su varita y colocándola de nuevo en su bolsillo.

¿Gracias? - ironizó Ginny. No se atrevía a decir nada más, se había dado cuenta de que Zabini la tenía acorralada.

De nada – sonrió el Slytherin – Ya nos veremos, Weasley.

La pelirroja sintió el impulso de insultarle, hechizarle o pegarle un buen puñetazo, pero se contuvo mirándolo fijamente, como si intentara que su mirada le doliera. _Estúpida serpiente. _Pensó, mientras se colocaba mejor la túnica y salía de allí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny observó al profesor de Historia de la Magia con fingido interés. Como si le interesara lo más mínimo la revolución de los duendes, mientras garabateaba en el libro. Paró un momento, fijándose en que no paraba de escribir serpientes por toda la hoja y la arrancó, sin miramientos. Luna Lovegood, que compartía la mesa con ella en la clase la miró extrañada.

¿Había algo en tu hoja? – preguntó, observándola – Hay muchos bichos que se meten en las hojas y las deboran, y si las tocas...

Sí, gracias, Luna. Pero creo que estoy a salvo – le sonrió Ginny.

Como quieras. ¿Has apuntado algo? Es que creo que se me ha perdido la pluma – preguntó Luna, mirando su mochila una vez más.

Puedes coger la mía. Yo no voy a apuntar nada – dijo la Gryffindor, mientras le pasaba la pluma.

Ah, claro – aceptó su compañera.

Ginny miró de nuevo la hoja arrancada y la trozeó un poco más, imaginándose que Zabini era cada uno de esos trozos que iba cortando, hasta que prácticamente éstos se convirtieron en polvo blanco.

Muy bien, para mañana, quiero que hagáis una redacción sobre el tema de hoy de... sí, 20 centímetros bastará – gritó el profesor Binns, justo cuando todo el mundo se había levantado para salir de clase.

Ginny se despidió de Luna con un gesto de la mano y caminó rápidamente al Comedor. 20 centímetros. Tendría que pedirle a alguien que le comentara de qué iba la clase exactamente si quería aprobar el curso. Bufó. Era imposible tener más mala suerte.

O eso creía antes de tropezarse con un chico alto que caminaba justo en dirección contraria.

¡Quieres mirar por dónde vas! – gritó, recogiendo sus libros rápidamente.

Vaya, Weasley, parece que tienes una extraña afición de tropezarte conmigo – dijo una voz burlona, hablando desde atrás.

O puede que tú tengas un deseo enfermizo de chocarte con la gente – respondió Ginny, levántandose del suelo.

No con _toda_ la gente, Weasley – respondió Zabini.

Ginny dejó caer el libro de Encantamientos, sorprendida. Sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojizas de nuevo, pero no por la misma razón que la vez anterior.

Entonces admites que tienes un deseo enfermizo de encontrarte _conmigo_ – respondió rápidamente, cogiendo su libro del suelo y metiéndolo en la mochila.

Blaise soltó una risita burlona.

Si te hace feliz pensar eso... – murmuró el Slytherin.

Es lo que has dicho, idiota. Además, me da igual si lo tienes o no, yo voy a seguir odiándote igual – Ginny se volvió rápidamente camino al comedor.

¿Seguro? – dijo Zabini, divertido, mientras la veía desaparecer por la esquina.

¿Pero quién se creía que era? Era un arrogante, y un imbécil y un... y un Slytherin, simplemente.

Soltó su mochila con más fuerza de la necesaria antes de sentarse al lado de Ron, que, cómo no, hablaba sobre Quidditch con cualquiera que quisiera escucharle.

Cállate, Ron – dijo, fulminándole con la mirada.

¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó, éste, molesto porque su hermana le hubiera cortado en el momento donde pasaba a explicar su teoría sobre los Chudley Cannons.

Nada – respondió Ginny automáticamente, mientras se llenaba el plato de comida.

¿Es por algún Slytherin, no? Son imbéciles, Ginny – dijo Hermione, contenta de que hubiese acabado la conversación sobre Quidditch.

Ginny levantó la vista de su plato, sorprendida. ¿Y cómo sabía Hermione que...? La miró y rápidamente asintió, sin decir nada.

¿Ha sido Malfoy? Porque si ha sido él te juro que ... – empezó Ron.

No, no ha sido Malfoy. Además, no me ha pasado nada. Sólo me he tropezado. – le cortó su hermana.

¿Con quién, entonces? – preguntó Harry, que acababa de sentarse junto a Ron.

Eh... Zabini. Está en vuestro curso¿no? – Hermione asintió – Pues es tan imbécil como Malfoy. Ha mencionado algo sobre mis libros de segunda mano y se ha largado, simplemente, no ha sido tan grave.

Fi vuefve a fefirte alfgo, me lo dicesh – dijo Ron, con la boca llena de comida.

Ginny rió, asintiendo.

Tampoco tenía ninguna intención de contarle nada a su hermano. Si había alguien que tuviera que colgar a Zabini de la torre de Astronomía, ya lo haría ella.

Aún así, no podía convencerse a sí misma. No podía convencerse de que lo odiaba... ¿porque lo odiaba, verdad?

_**xxx**_

_**No os vayáis sin darle al botoncito de abajo de Go, por favor... sí, sí, a ese que pone Review, ese xD**_


	2. De Bibliotecas y encuentros inesperados

¡Eh! ¡Blaise! - Zabini abrió un ojo, antes de volver a cerrarlo enseguida.

¿Por qué habría tanta luz?

¡Zabini! – escuchó, esta vez más cerca, mientras alguien le zarandeaba el hombro.

¿QUÉ? – gritó, por fin, cuando pudo incorporarse sobre la almohada, molesto.

¡Está nevando! – gritó Gregory, que parecía entusiasmado.

Nieva todos los años por esta época, Greg - murmuró, volviendo a tumbarse.

¿No quieres verlo? – insistó su compañero.

El año que viene – dijo, con la voz ahogada por la almohada.

¿Y qué pasa si el año que viene dejara de nevar, Blaise? – sugirió Crabbe, que estaba apartando los doseles de su cortina.

Blaise bufó. Parecía que no quedaba otro remedio que levantarse.

Al otro lado de la habitación, los doseles de la cortina se apartaron para dejar que Theodore Nott (Teddy para Pansy, que siempre solía llamarlo así por mucho que éste se quejara) apareciera por ellas, frotándose los ojos.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

Éstos – dijo Zabini, señalando a Crabbe y Goyle – Que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que levantarme porque está "nevando"

Nott no dijo nada. Se limitó a bostezar y a mirar por la ventana apenas un segundo, para comprobarlo. A Blaise siempre le había gustado la tranquilidad que solía tener su compañero de habitación. Normalmente, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco e incluso él, solían pelearse entre sí. Pero nunca con Theodore.

¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó de pronto éste, que se había fijado en que el rubio no estaba en la habitación.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, y corrió a ocupar el baño antes de que lo hiciera su compañero.

_**xxx**_

La mañana fue como siempre. En Pociones se sentó con Daphne Greengrass, que parecía la única chica normal en todo Slytherin. Normalmente, tenía unas ideas un poco raras, y sus padres vivían en Australia o algo así, pero, después de eso, al menos ella no te ponía motes estúpidos y parecía mirar al menos la poción de vez en cuando.

Lo peor de todo (al menos para él) fue la hora en la que todos bajaron al Gran Comedor. Durante todo el día había evitado pararse mucho en los pasillos, e iba directo a las clases, sin mirar a nadie. No había comprendido por qué, hasta que atravesó el salón para llegar a la mesa de las serpientes.

_Weasley._

Ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, con su pelo rojo brillando por el sol artificial del Gran Comedor. Blaise sacudió la cabeza, y se sentó justo al lado de un chico de séptimo con el que nunca había hablado. Mejor. Así evitaría tener que iniciar una conversación.

En realidad, a él _nunca _le había gustado esa traidora a la sangre que no hacía otra cosa que cambiar de novio constantemente. De todas maneras, tampoco era algo que pudiera hablar con sus amigos, porque Pansy se dedicaba a sacar indirectas de todo, y podía parecer que se había _encaprichado _o algo así.

Apretó los dientes sólo de pensarlo.

Hay muchas sangres limpia mucho mejores que ella, Zabini – se recordó, mientras se servía la comida de la mesa.

_**xxx**_

En el otro lado del salón, Ginny Weasley intentaba concentrarse en servirse zumo de calabaza y escuchar a una chica de cuarto que hablaba muy rápido y a la que apenas entendía, intentando apartar otros pensamientos de su mente. Como, por ejemplo, serpientes.

No entendía por qué las había escrito en clase. No entendía por qué no podía sacarse la mirada de ese Slytherin superficial y desagradable de la cabeza. ¿Por qué no le pasaba eso con… Michael Goldstein, por ejemplo? Siempre hubiera sido mejor. O Neville. O cualquiera que no fuera una serpiente.

¿Y bien? – le preguntó la chica. Ginny paró un momento de llenar su vaso, que rebosaba zumo, y la miró durante unos segundos, intentando adivinar de qué hablaba.

Ah, umm, sí, claro – le respondió, apartando la mirada.

Se volvió un poco hacia la mesa verde y plata. Zabini se había sentado justo a espaldas de ella, en una de las esquinas de la mesa, junto a un chico alto que parecía de séptimo. Ginny suspiró, antes de terminarse la comida.

Tenía que ir a la biblioteca.

_**xxx**_

_**R**__evolución de los duendes en el siglo XIII_

_Genial._

Parecía divertido. Blaise suspiró mientras mojaba la punta de la pluma sobre la tinta negra y se limitaba a escribir su nombre y el título de la redacción sobre el pergamino. Ocupando todo lo que podía con ellos, claro.

Se levantó, intentando despejarse mientras buscaba algún libro que pudiera servirle, cuando le pareció ver un destello rojo detrás de unas estanterías.

_Te estás volviendo paranoico, Blaise – _se reprendió a sí mismo, volviendo a su búsqueda.

Aquí no está, Luna. ¿Estás segura de que era en esta sección? – preguntó una voz conocida detrás de la estantería que señalaba _Herbología._

No. No podía ser. ¿Qué estaría haciendo esa Weasley en la biblioteca? ¡Si ni siquiera podía saberse el camino!

Claro que sí. Estoy segura de que estaba por aquí. Mira, ¡allí! ¿Ves? _Historia de la Magia, nivel avanzado. _Sabía que estaba por aquí. - anunció la rubia, corriendo en la misma dirección en la que Blaise observaba con fingido interés la portada sobre un libro que ni siquiera conocía.

¿Te hace falta? – preguntó la voz de Luna Lovegood desde el otro lado del libro.

El Slytherin levantó la vista, observándola con las cejas alzadas como si le sorprendiera que la rubia le hablase. Después, negó con la cabeza, sin tenderle del todo el libro.

¿Nos lo das? – preguntó Luna.

Supongo – respondió Blaise, sin mirarla.

La Ravenclaw desapareció sobre los estantes, y enseguida escuchó su voz soñadora desde una de las mesas más alejadas de la señora Pince.

Creo que se le debe de haber metido un torposoplo o algo así. No he escuchado a ninguno, aunque tenga mucho oído para estas cosas, pero tiene todos los síntomas – contaba en voz confidencial a lo que parecía ser el mismo destello pelirrojo que le había parecido ver un poco antes de coger el libro de esa _Lunática _Lovegood o como quiera que se llamase.

Es así normalmente, Luna, no te preocupes. Pero por si acaso deberíamos empezar el trabajo antes de que se nos meta a nosotras esos torposoplos también – rió Ginny.

Blaise sonrió. ¿Cómo podía soportar a semejante lunática durante tanto tiempo?

Vaya, Weasley, ¿Estudiando? – preguntó, una vez que se dio cuenta de que había ido andando sistemáticamente hacia la mesa de las dos chicas de quinto. No podía darse la vuelta sin que la Ravenclaw le viera encaminarse de nuevo hacia su mesa.

Por muy raro que te parezca, sí, _Zabini _- enfatizó – Pero supongo que tú vienes a la biblioteca a cotillear conversaciones ajenas.

No es precisamente tu conversación la que me interesa, Weasley, por muy interesante que fuese – comentó, mirando a Luna.

Creeme, no voy a desilusionarme por eso. ¿Qué tal si estudias un rato, y le das un poco de utilidad a la biblioteca _para lo que realmente sirve? _– preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Por lo menos yo la visito con más frecuencia que tú. Me sorprende que si quiera hayas encontrado el camino, por todo eso de que en tu casa tampoco hay muchos libros donde elegir y esto debe… no sé, _agobiarte – _sonrió, apartándose y encaminándose hacia su mesa. – Que os divirtáis.

Ginny observó durante un momento el hueco entre las estanterías por el que había desaparecido el moreno antes de mirar a Luna, que ya había vuelto a escribir sobre su pergamino, como si nada.

Luna, tengo una idea - le susurró a su amiga, bajando la voz.

La Ravenclaw levantó la cabeza.

Si él quiere que nos divirtamos, vamos a divertirnos. ¿Te gustan las bromas? – rió, mirando hacia donde se había sentado el Slytherin.

_**N/A: Aunque haya tardado tanto… ¿reviews?**_


	3. Feliz Navidad, Zabini!

_**N/A: Muchas gracias a todas las que dejásteis reviews! De verdad ,me animan muchísimo a seguir!**_

_**Espero que este también os guste! Al menos es un poco más largo que el anterior xD!**_

_**Xitos!**_

_**Xxxx**_

_Navidad._

Blaise odiaba la Navidad. Completamente. Con todas sus fuerzas.

La odiaba porque siempre tenía que pasar cada una de ellas con un padre diferente, y porque nunca había terminado de conocerles a ninguno de ellos.

La odiaba porque nunca podían pasarla en la misma casa, y había veces que prácticamente las había pasado solo.

La odiaba por muchas cosas, sobretodo por esos ridículos adornos que solían poner.

Por lo menos, la Navidad en Hogwarts era un poco más soportable.

A los únicos Gryffindors que tenía que soportar eran a los Weasley, a Granger, posiblemente ese grupo de niñas repelentes de 5º y cómo no, a Potter. Y, además, siempre podías ignorar los dichosos espumillones y los… muérdagos. Los malditos muérdagos. Si no se había tirado la última semana mirando hacia el techo continuamente, era porque también temía caerse con un escalón falso o algo así. Y no sólo él. Estaba seguro de que Pansy hacía todo lo posible por pararse "accidentalmente" en alguno siempre que había algún chico interesante para ella.

Por eso y por bastantes otras cosas, cuando la mañana de Navidad lo despertaron unos villancicos que salían de quién-sabe-dónde, se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza y bufó, esperando que aquella tortura se acabara rápido.

_**Xxx**_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh._

Ginny ya se había despertado hace rato para ver sus regalos cuando la canción empezó a sonar por todo el dormitorio de las chicas.

Antes de que sus compañeras se levantaran y empezaran a abrir sus regalos (lo que seguramente traería un millón de preguntas sobre los suyos que prefería evitar) se levantó y bajó al Gran Comedor, dónde los villancicos se escuchaban aún más fuerte alrededor de la única mesa que habían colocado en el centro, dónde ya se habían sentado la mayoría de los profesores, un chico de Ravenclaw de 6º y dos Hufflepuffs que parecían emocionadas con la canción.

Se sentó un poco alejada, esperando que llegaran alguno de sus amigos y se sirvió con desgana una de las tostadas.

_**XXX**_

_**W**__ho wears boots and a suit of red?  
Santa wears boots and a suit of red. _

_**W**__ho wears a long cap on his head?  
Santa wears a long cap on his head. _

_**C**__ap on head, suit that's red,  
Special night, beard that's white, _

Si Blaise esperaba que los villancicos acabasen una vez que salieras de la Sala Común (por todo eso de que podía ser una tortura únicamente para Slytherins) estaba bastante equivocado. El sonido aumentaba conforme se acercaba al Gran Comedor, de dónde parecía que provenía todo el ruido. Una pena que se hubiera dejado las orejeras en la Sala Común.

Cuando llegó todo el mundo estaba ya sentado, y se limitó a buscar un asiento libre. _Genial. _Simplemente genial. Si había algo mejor que levantarse con unos estúpidos villancicos navideños era, sin duda alguna, sentarse en el desayuno con una traidora a la sangre pobretona.

_Su casa parecía el lugar más maravilloso del mundo comparado con eso._

_Feliz _Navidad, Weasley – murmuró, sentándose a su lado, sin evitar darle un codazo al hacerlo.

Lástima no poder decir lo mismo – le respondió ella, que había empezado a untar con tanta fuerza la mantequilla en la tostada que ésta estaba empezando a desmenuzarse.

Qué poco espíritu navideño – sonrió, intentando poner cara de decepción - ¿Me pasas la mantequilla, o vas a acabártela entera?

Por ti, me la acabaré entera – Ginny no le miró, cogiendo otra tostada que estuviera entera y casi volcando el bote de mantequilla – Puedes comer algo que tenga más clase, si quieres.

-Genial. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por llevarme bien contigo, Weasley, y lo único que consigo de ti son comentarios cortantes. ¿No crees que es un poco injusto?

No. Te recuerdo que llevas toda la vida ignorándome, Zabini. Perdona si me asusta que ahora estés… _obsesionado _conmigo – dijo la Gryffindor, mirándole mientras levantaba una ceja y le pasaba la mantequilla medio vacía.

¿Obse… yo, contigo? No me hagas reír. Eres tú la que deberías estar pisando el suelo que piso, Weasley. Aunque claro, con todos esos _novios _tuyos debes pensar que todo el mundo está detrás de ti – Si quería guerra, la tendría. Y eso que sólo estaba intentando ser simpático…

-¿De qué novios estás hablando exactamente, Zabini? Que yo al menos haya salido con alguien en otro momento que no sea la guardería no significa que… que… Bah, déjame en paz.

Te corrijo. Que yo no vaya publicando por ahí todas las chicas con las que salgo no significa que… - dijo, intentando imitar la voz de la pelirroja – Vamos, Weasley, colabora. Sólo estoy intentando tener una tregua, ya sabes, _navideña._

Primero, yo no tengo esa voz – gruñó Ginny. Su cara estaba volviéndose del mismo color que su pelo, y estaba intentando hablar lo más bajo posible para que Dumbledore, que se había sentado dos sillas a su derecha, no la escuchara – Segundo, yo no tengo nada contigo, eres _tú _el que se empeña en ponerme nerviosa. Así que si quieres tu dichosa tregua navideña, empieza por callarte.

No sabía que te ponía nerviosa – rio Blaise – Pero, si quieres, me callaré. Para que veas que yo sí que tengo espíritu navideño.

Ginny gruñó algo como "insoportable" antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su tostada.

Por cierto, me encantan tus pendientes, son muy… _especiales – _rio Blaise, antes de levantarse y desaparecer de nuevo por la puerta.

Ginny soltó con más fuerza de la que debería el tenedor contra el plato, y salió por la puerta todo lo rápido que le permitían los pies.

_¿Qué le pasaban a sus pendientes con forma de árbol de Navidad?_

¡Zabini¡Zabini¡Espera! - gritó, corriendo detrás de él.

¿Y soy yo el que está obsesionado contigo? – se burló él, volviéndose.

Creo que te has olvidado algo – sonrió ella, tendiéndole un paquete rojo.

No es mío – respondió Blaise rápidamente – Debe ser de alguno de tus admiradores, Weasley.

No creo. Tiene puesta una etiqueta¿Ves? - Ginny señaló una pequeña tarjeta roja que colgaba del regalo y estiró un poco más la mano.

El Slytherin alzó una ceja y la miró, como si pensara que los villancicos la habían trastornado antes de coger el regalo.

Haré que lo abra mi elfo doméstico por si acaso – murmuró, desconfiado.

No! – gritó la pelirroja – Quiero decir… vale, sí, es mío. Pero mejor que lo abras tú. Es que… bueno… no quiero que lo vea nadie¿Vale? Si saben que te he mandado algo pues… a Ron no le va a gustar y… En fin, Feliz Navidad, Zabini!

Ginny se volvió rápidamente, intentando salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

¿Weasley? – la llamó Blaise, cogiéndola del brazo. – _Gracias._

Ginny sonrió, antes de desaparecer.

¡Espero que tu familia pueda reponerse del gasto! – le gritó rápidamente, antes de que cruzara la esquina. _Gracias sonaba demasiado Gryffindor._

No pasa nada, _Blaise. _Creo que merecerá la pena – susurró.

Por lo menos, lo que se iba a reír ella cuando lo viera (o todo el colegio, llegado el caso) sí que lo merecía.

_**N/a¿Cúal será el regalo de Ginny? Al menos, nada bueno xD**_

_**El primer villancico, como supongo que sabréis, es Jingle Bells y el segundo es Must Be Santa. **_

_**En fin, nada más!**_

_**Feliz Navidad a todas! **_


	4. Prioridades

_**N/A: Yo tenía pensado hacer nada más que tres capítulos, pero está claro que Blaise no quiere colaborar… xDD**_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews!!! (con todo lo que tenéis que esperar, no os merezco, de verdad…)**_

_**xxx**_

Genial. Sencillamente genial.

Sólo había dejado el regalo _dos segundos _(bueno, puede que fueran dos, o tres… o puede que durante la hora de la comida) sobre su cama y ahora ya no estaba.

Se había desaparecido, evaporado, lo que fuese. Pero el caso es que ya no estaba ahí.

Blaise recorrió la habitación varias veces con la mirada, mientras pensaba dónde habría podido ir a parar.

¿No se le había olvidado a Goyle su varita esa mañana en la habitación? Había subido a por ella a la hora de la comida y … .Tragó, cogiendo su varita y bajando de tres en tres los escalones que daban a la Sala Común.

Allí sólo estaba sentada Daphne Greengrass .De su curso, alta, amiga de Theodore y, por supuesto, Slytherin. Entre otras cosas.

¿Has visto a Goyle? – le pregunté, cuando levantó la cabeza de su libro de pasatiempos.

No. Pero no creo que sea muy difícil encontrarle. Debe estar en las cocinas o en el campo de Quidditch. Creo que Draco tenía entrenamiento hoy – comentó, volviendo a girar la cabeza hacia la revista y mordiéndose el labio.

Asentí antes de salir. ¿Habría paseado Goyle el regalo por todo el castillo?

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir a las cocinas. Si iba al campo de Quidditch ahora seguramente tendría que dar excusas a Malfoy sobre el regalo. _Por su bien que estuvieran en las cocinas._

Greengrass tenía razón. Esos dos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo al lado del retrato que daba a las cocinas.

¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? – le pregunté a Goyle. Tampoco hizo falta que respondiera. Miré el papel de regalo abierto en el suelo y unos pasteles desparramados por el suelo, pasando directamente a la cara de Goyle, de un color amarillento y con todos los rasgos hinchados.

Weasley no era tan inteligente si creía que yo iba a caer en algo tan ridículo.

No deberías robar regalos ajenos – le dije, encogiéndome de hombros, mientras recogía con cuidado el regalo.

Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería – sugirió Crabbe, que miraba a su amigo con preocupación. Asentí, recordándome mentalmente que le debía un regalito a Weasley.

_xxx_

¿Crees que habrá abierto el regalo? – preguntó Ginny, mientras releía su redacción de Pociones junto a Luna.

Seguramente sí. ¿Estás segura de que se le quitará? – preguntó la Ravenclaw, que miró a Ginny por encima de su montón de pergaminos.

Sí. Y si no lo hace, yo que tú no me preocuparía. Se lo merece – la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, aunque luego sonrió – Aunque seguramente se quejará a Snape y … tendré que limpiar algunos trofeos sin magia o algo así. Nada comparado con que se le desfigure su preciosa cara unos días.

Luna asintió, no muy convencida. Después de todo, la idea de la sustancia de los pastelitos había sido suya, y a Ravenclaw no le hacía ninguna falta perder puntos. Ni a nadie más de su casa en contra, la verdad.

¿Estás segura de que le diste el regalo a Zabini, verdad? – preguntó Luna, que miraba hacia la puerta de la Biblioteca.

Pues claro – dijo Ginny, aunque paró cuando levantó la vista. Zabini seguía teniendo la cara exactamente igual que la última vez que la vio. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de Goyle, el amigo gorila de Malfoy.

A lo mejor deberíamos haberlo metido en otra cosa que no fueran pasteles – Luna soltó una risita, mirándola soñadoramente.

Ginny no quiso preguntarse cuando tardaría Zabini en devolverle el regalo.

_xxx_

_Siete letras. Guitarrista de Las Brujas de Macbeth – _recitó Greengrass, que seguía sentada en el sillón, crucigrama en mano.

Barbary – respondio Pansy, sentada en una de las sillas, con la cabeza apoyada en una de las manos y con aspecto aburrido.

¿Has pensado en hacer algo productivo, Parkinson? – le pregunté, sentándome en el sillón junto a Nott, que hacía con total tranquilidad su trabajo de Historia de la Magia que, para variar, nadie más había empezado aún.

¿Más productivo que ayudarme con los crucigramas, dices? – Daphne soltó una risita - ¿Qué tal está Goyle?

- Bien. La señora Pomfrey dice que nadie notará la diferencia si se queda en la enfermería hasta mañana.

Nadie ha notado la diferencia – me corrigió ella – Aunque si para mañana no recupera su antigua cara, creo que va a tener que quedarse solo. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer en Hogsmeade.

No sé quién metería esos pasteles en el desayuno. Creía que los elfos domésticos no acostumbran a atentar contra la vida de los alumnos – comentó Nott.

Gregory no se ha comido esos pasteles en el desayuno. Alguien ha debido dárselos y el muy idiota se los ha comido – Pansy se cruzó de brazos en su silla, colocándosoe de manera que en cuanto alguien entrara en la Sala Común, pudiera ser la primera en verlo. O en verle, porque estaba seguro de que buscaba a alguna persona en concreto.

Asentí. Luego tendría que hablar con Crabbe y Goyle para mencionarles que no se les pasara por la cabeza mencionar el regalo.

_xxx_

Lo bueno de estar en el colegio en las vacaciones era, posiblemente, la tranquilidad que se respiraba cuando paseabas por los pasillos.

Y fue lo primero que Blaise echó de menos cuando se levantó el primer día en el que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts (y nunca pensó que fueran tantos) llegaban al colegio después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Se levantó demasiado temprano, y fue a desayunar cuando todavía medio colegio volvía a deshacer sus baúles y contaba todas sus vacaciones al resto de sus compañeros.

Salvo los que se habían quedado en el colegio todas las Navidades, claro.

En cuanto llegó y divisó a Weasley sentada en la mesa de los Ravenclaw no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse. De todas maneras la mesa de Slytherin estaba totalmente deshabitada.

Goyle me ha recordado que te dé las gracias por el regalo, Weasley – le dije, mientras me dejaba caer a su lado, cortando el discurso de Lovegood.

Me alegro. Pero tengo que decir que hubiera sido _aún _–enfatizó - mejor si hubieras sido tú el que hubiera abierto el regalo, ya sabes. En la preciosa y bien proporcionada cara de Goyle no puede apreciarse del todo el efecto.

Me lo imagino. Aún así, estoy seguro de que él lo agradecerá mucho más que yo – Tenía toda la mañana para quedarme allí, así que cogí uno de los croissants de la mesa y lo mordí con dedicación. Después de todo, esa cara deformada podría haber sido la mía.

Weasley alzó las cejas.

¿Vas a quedarte mucho rato? – me preguntó, sarcástica.

Sólo hasta que acabe el desayuno. Lo suficiente como para que puedas pasar sin mí el resto del día – sonreí – De todas maneras, te agradecería que no me hablaras así, Weasley. Tengo un regalo _con tu nombre _que contiene sustancias prohibidas en el colegio. Sin mencionar que alguien tendrá que quedarse todo el día en la enfermería por tu culpa.

Podría asegurar que se ponía roja mientras apartaba la vista y la fijaba en la fuente de zumo de calabaza.

¿Y por qué no has ido ya a contárselo a Snape? No voy a impedírtelo, si es lo que estás pensando – dijo, mientras le ponía mantequilla a la tostada con tanta fuerza que acabó haciéndole un agujero.

¿Y perderme la oportunidad de chantajearte primero? - le pregunté, alzando las cejas.

No voy a hacer nada por ti, Zabini – me dijo ella, apretando los dientes – Así que no puedes chantajearme. Me trae sin cuidado cuantas veces tenga que limpiar la sala de trofeos o…

¿Limpiar la sala de trofeos? – la corté – Goyle no está en la enfermería para que tú limpies la sala de trofeos. Supongo que lo tuyo tratará sobre varios viajecitos al despacho de Snape, o algo así.

Prefiero tener que soportar a Snape durante el resto del año a soportarte a ti cinco minutos – gruñó la pelirroja.

¿Y ella se creía de verdad lo que decía?

Voy a hacer como que no te he escuchado – le dije, levantándome – Pero está claro que deberías replantearte tus prioridades, Weasley.

_Y si no lo hacía sola, a lo mejor tendría que ayudarle yo un poco¿no? _

_**xxx**_

_**Tsk. No me convence mucho el final, pero en fin, vosotras diréis . **_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
